O Casamento Ideal
by Lullaby Night
Summary: O que fazer para casar com um milionário, segundo Ginny Weasley:rnrnLeia pra descobrir!
1. Prólogo

**O Casamento Ideal**

**_Disclaimer:_** Os personagens aqui apresentados não me pertencem, e sim as tias J.K.R. e Lynda. **_Resumo:_** Em um universo alternativo, Draco e Ginny são colegas em uma revista (pode parecer uma loucura) e decidem fazer uma aposta! **_N/A:_** Essa é a minha 1º fic!

_**O que fazer para casar com um milionário, segundo Ginny Weasley:**_

**1.** Irrite seu chefe, Draco Malfoy, simpático e charmoso editor de uma revista, criando uma coluna polêmica – "O Casamento Ideal: Guia Prático." **2.** Aceite o desafio de Draco de seguir os própios conselhos e tratar de encontrar um marido rico. **3.** Passe a sair apenas com solteiros milionários. **4.** Chegue à conclusão de que todos eles perdem o encanto quando comparados com Draco, que, por acaso, também é um solteiro milionário. **5.** Tente convencer a si mesma de que não se sente atraída por Draco. **6.** Desista de tentar convencer-se. **7.** Ganhe a aposta.

**_Prólogo_**

**_  
_**  
**_LISTA DE CANDIDATOS DE GINNY WEASLEY:_**

**_Solteiro Rico #1:_** _Duncan Fox_, Sangue Azul... e Quente. _Qualidade:_ Rosto incrivelmente bonito. _Defeito:_ Mãos atrevidas demais.

**_Solteiro Rico #2:_** _Blaize Zabini_, Executivo Desejável. _Qualidade:_ Temperamento dócil. _Defeito:_ Ainda apaixonado pela "ex".

**_Solteiro Rico #3:_** _Harry Potter_, Filantropo Naturalista. _Qualidade:_ Bonzinho. _Defeito:_ Insosso.

**_Solteiro Rico #4:_** _Draco Malfoy_, Milionário, e Chefe, Enervantemente Convencido. _Qualidade:_ Todas... é bonito, charmoso e sensual. _Defeito:_ Deve haver alguma coisa que o desqualifique como futuro marido... ou será ele, afinal, o príncipe encantado?

* * *

**N/A:** Mandem reviews Pleasssssssssse! Mesmo pra dizer que eu escrevo mal, mas postem reviews Pleasssssssse!  
**N/A2:** Sei que essa parte saiu pequena, mas próximo capítulo vai ser maior e sairá o mais rápido possível!

* * *


	2. Quer Apostar?

**O Casamento Ideal**

**_Disclaimer:_** Os personagens aqui apresentados não me pertencem, e sim as tias J.K.R. e Lynda. **_Resumo:_** Em um universo alternativo, Draco e Ginny são colegas em uma revista (pode parecer uma loucura) e decidem fazer uma aposta!**_ N/A:_** Essa é a minha 1º fic!

**_O que fazer para casar com um milionário, segundo Ginny Weasley:_**

**1.** Irrite seu chefe, Draco Malfoy, simpático e charmoso editor de uma revista, criando uma coluna polêmica – "O Casamento Ideal: Guia Prático." **2.** Aceite o desafio de Draco de seguir os própios conselhos e tratar de encontrar um marido rico. **3.** Passe a sair apenas com solteiros milionários. **4.** Chegue à conclusão de que todos eles perdem o encanto quando comparados com Draco, que, por acaso, também é um solteiro milionário. **5.** Tente convencer a si mesma de que não se sente atraída por Draco. **6.** Desista de tentar convencer-se. **7.** Ganhe a aposta.

_lalalalala -_ fala de personagens

**_Capitulo _****_I – Quer apostar? _**

**O Casamento Ideal **

(Guia Prático)

por

Victoria Boulderbottom

**Primeira Etapa:** Superar o Sentimento de Culpa

"A coluna deste mês é dedicada às leitoras que estão fartas de sonhadores com bolsos vazios. É para aquelas mulheres que estão preparadas para enfrentar seriamente a missão de encontrar um marido rico, mas não sabem como.

Sei que algumas de vocês alimentam secretamente esse desejo, mas sentem-se culpadas por isso.

O que é compreensível. Afinal, vivemos em uma sociedade que se regozija em apontar o dedo e recriminar: "Ela se casou com ele pelo dinheiro", toda vez que uma felizarda consegue realizar a façanha.

Portanto, hoje falaremos sobre a questão da culpa. Uma vez que você consiga resolver esse problema, nada mais, no mundo, irá impedi-la.

Agora, quero que vocês fiquem de pé, diante de um espelho. Respirem fundo e repitam as palavras: "Que amor que nada! Ele é rico, e quero me casar com ele."."

Draco tirou o disquete do _dryve_ e empurrou-o sobre a mesa.

_Não posso publicar essa baboseira. É ridículo_

Do lado de fora, o vento uivava, arremessando a chuva de primavera contra a vidraça. Ginny afastou-se da janela, virando as costas para uma tempestade para enfrentar outra.

_Eu já disse como é gratificante ter você de volta, Draco?_ – Ela se sentou em uma cadeira e sorriu. – _Por quanto tempo pretende ficar?_

Draco levantou o rosto para Ginny.

_O tempo necessário._

_Que bom_ – murmurou ela, quando o telefone tocou.

Draco atendeu.

_Um momento, por favor._ – Ele cobriu o bocal com a mão e gesticulou com a cabeça, indicando o disquete. – _Leve isso com você, quando sair_ – ordenou, antes de girar na cadeira até ficar de costas para Ginny. – _Malfoy falando. Pois não?_

Ginny levantou-se, pegou o disquete e começou a batê-lo levemente contra a palma da mão enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. _"Leve isso com você quando sair."_ Sem discussão, sem conversa, sem argumentos. O homem não mudara nada.

Ginny já esperava por aquele tipo de reação. Depois que voltara para Chicago e assumira a superintendência da revista, Draco conseguira indispor-se com o diretor de arte, o diretor de publicidade e a maioria dos chefes de departamento.

Como responsável pela seção "Vida de Solteiro" da revista _Aspects_, Ginny não poderia esperar que consigo fosse diferente. Ela parou de andar e olhou para Draco.

Alto, loiro e com olhos azuis-acizentados, o legendário Draco Malfoy ainda era inegavelmente atraente.

O que quer que ele andara fazendono Maine nos últimos dois anos fora-lhe benéfico, refletiu Ginny. E quanto mais cedo ele voltasse para làmelhor.

Draco desligou o telefone e virou-se para o computador.

_A questão está encerrada_ – declarou, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para Ginny, quando ela se aproximou.

Ela colocou o disquete na mesa e sentou-se.

_Sabe, Draco, para um homem de mentalidade aberta, você está tendo uma extraordinária falta de visão._

_É mesmo?_

_Claro! Que outra coisa diria de alguém que rejeita um artigo que nem leu?_

_O que a faz pensar que não o li?_

_Você não teve tempo. Não fazia cinco minutos que estava aqui, quando entrei._

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Eu não sabia que estava sendo tão atentamente observado._

Ginny riu.

_Não fique envaidecido! Por acaso, eu estava voltando do almoço, com Minerva, quando o vi passar._ – Ela colocou um dedo sobre o disquete e girou-o sobre a mesa.

_Até onde você leu?_

_O suficiente para ter certeza de que não vai funcionar._

_Por que não?_

_Porque não combina como estilo de Victoria Boulderbottom._

_Leia um pouco mais, por favor. Você vai captar o espírito da coisa._

_Esqueça, Ginny._

Ela se empertigou na cadeira e cruzou as mãos e as pernas.

_Não sairei daqui antes de você ler tudo._

Draco sorriu.

_Fique à vontade._

Ginny apertou os lábios, contrafeita. Draco tinha as covinhas mais profundas do que de qualquer outro homem que ela conhecera. E quanto mais ela contemplava aquele rosto sorridente, mais se lembrava de como detestava covinhas em um homem.

Draco coçou o queixo. Olhos que lhe lembravam chocolate derretido observavam-lhe cada movimento, com uma clara expressão de desafio.

_Ele já esperava por isso._

Seu último diretor-superintendente, Marcus Flint, tivera o cuidado de anexar um relatório sobre o desempenho de cada funcionário à ficha de cada um deles, antes de partir para explorar o Alasca, equipado com um saco de dormir e um rifle.

Fora o caso de mais grave crise de meia-idade que Draco já presenciara. Mas os relatórios haviam sido feitos durante um momento de lucidez de Marcus, e estavam sendo de um valor incalculável para ajudar Draco a tomar decisões. O único que não lhe servira de nada fora o de Ginny Weasley.

Draco esperava páginas e páginas de críticas à falta de capacidade de Ginny de captar o conceito da palavra "não". Em vez disso, "fique atento" fora tudo que Marcus escrevera. O que significava, Draco não tinha a menor idéia. "Fique atento." Poderia ser um aviso para que ele tomasse cuidado... ou para que prestasse atenção em alguma coisa... Enquanto observava Ginny mudar de posição na cadeira e sua saia subir ainda mais, ocorreu-lhe que poderia significar simplesmente "olhe para ela", algo que não era difícil fazer.

Ginny trabalhava para a _Aspects_ havia seis meses, quando Draco saíra, no entanto, lembrava-se dela no instante em que a vira entrar na sala para a primeira reunião editorial, depois de sua volta. Os mesmos cachos rebeldes, um rosto que era mais expressivo que bonito e um estilo que só poderia ser definido como eclético. Num dia, ela usava rendas e babados, no outro, roupa florida e chapéu de palha. Naquele dia, por exemplo, trajava um discreto conjunto cinza e sapatos pretos de pelica.

Ginny cruzou as pernas, tamborilou os dedos no braço da cadeira e puxou para baixo o zíper da jaqueta. Draco reclinou a cadeira e cruzou os dedos atrás da cabeça. Torturaria Ginny até o último momento, deixando-a ali sentada, à espera...

Cheia de entusiasmo, ela estava sempre em constante movimento, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto falava ao telefone, sacudindo a caneta durante as reuniões, tamborilando os dedos, retorcendo uma mecha de cabelo. Ginny lembrava a Draco uma borboleta, agitada, irrequieta; fascinante de se olhar, porém impossível de se seguir, nunca parando por tempo suficiente em um lugar para que pudesse ser capturada.

Não que Draco desejasse isso. Uma mulher como Ginny daria muito trabalho. Verdade que houvera ocasiões em que ele imaginara como seria imobilizá-la em seus braços, obrigando-a a despender toda aquela energia _nele_.

Naquele momento, contudo, Draco estava preocupado com a revista; e em ir embora, outra vez, o mais breve possível.

Sob a direção de Marcus, a Aspects crescera e prosperara; em algum ponto de sua trajetória, no entanto, a revista perdera a popularidade. O que fora, um dia, uma publicação arrojada e polêmica, era agora uma nau sem rumo.

Draco pretendia recuperar o interesse do público antes de nomear um novo diretor-superintendente. E o fato de precisar estar em Maine no Dia do Trabalho significava que as mudanças teriam de ocorrer depressa. Se isso implicava melindrar uns e outros, tanto funcionários como leitores, paciência. E a srta. Weasley não era exceção.

Como se lesse os pensamentos de Draco, Ginny inclinou a cabeça para trás e suspirou.

_Ah, como sinto a falta de Marcus!_

Draco deixou a cadeira voltar lentamente à posição normal.

_Admira-me muito. Pelo que sei, Marcus foi um chefe bastante exigente._

_Marcus é uma pessoa sensata._ – Ginny estreitou os olhos. _– Enquanto que você é impossível._

_Olhe Ginny_ – ponderou Draco, parecendo paciente _– sei que você considera Victoria seu território pessoal..._

_Victoria é meu território pessoal _– interrompeu ela, inclinando-se para a frente._ – Eu a criei, esqueceu-se disso? E, sem bem me recordo, você foi contra a idéia, no princípio. Ou também se esqueceu desse detalhe?_

Draco riu, baixinho.

_Como eu poderia me esquecer? Já faz tempo, mas deixe-me ver..._ – ele começou a falar.

**Open Flashback**

Lady Victoria Boulderbottom, um espírito transmigrante da virada do século, vê-se apanhada em um redemoinho do tempo e acaba encalhando dentro de um bar de solteiros em Chicago, numa noite se sábado. Sendo aquela que não perde uma oportunidade, Victoria vence suas inibições, livra-se dos espartilhos e sai para explorar sua recém-descoberta liberdade

**Close Flashback**

Draco recostou-se, na cadeira.

_Que tal?_

_Razoável _– admitiu Ginny, sorridente.

Fazia apenas três semanas que ela trabalhava na editora quando consultara Draco a respeito da idéia. A resposta que ele lhe dera fora típica.

_Sinto muito, Ginny. Não combina com a Aspects._

_É claro que combina_ – insistira ela._ – Victória trará uma nova perspectiva para a seção "Vida de Solteiro". Tudo será novidade para ela. Ela será como uma criança em uma loja de doces, não saberá o que experimentar primeiro!_

Como de costume, Draco se mostrara irredutível. Por isso, Ginny abrira a carteira e depositara cinco notas de dez dólares em cima da mesa.

_Vamos apostar_ – propusera._ – Cinqüenta dólares como Victória será um sucesso logo no primeiro número e que continuará sendo seis meses depois._

Desconcertado apenas por um momento, Draco se recuperara rapidamente e guardara as notas no bolso, murmurando:

_Apostado._

Conforme as previsões de Ginny, os leitores, principalmente as leitoras, da Aspects foram imediatamente cativados pela marcante personalidade de Victória, que combinava inocência e ingenuidade com uma sensualidade devassa.

Em poucas semanas, Victoria Boulderbottom tornara-se uma das colunas mais lidas da revista, deixando Draco perplexo e Ginny com cinqüenta dólares a mais no banco.

Ela traçou uma linha no disquete com a ponta do dedo, seguindo o movimento com os olhos.

_Em outras palavras, você admite que se enganou, com Victoria, no início._

_Admiti isso há muito tempo._

_Portanto, existe uma grande chance de você estar enganado agora, também. Concorda?_

_Admiro sua persistência, Ginny. Mas está perdendo seu tempo. "O Casamento Ideal" é pura fantasia. Mulheres se casam por dinheiro, todos os dias, todo mundo sabe disso. Mas não existe tradição, etapas a seguir que garantam êxito._

Ginny balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

_Mas é uma fantasia, Draco! A intenção não é garantir que as leitoras da Aspects consigam encontrar maridos ricos, de verdade, e elas sabem disso!_

_Esse é outro problema. Tudo que você faz com Victoria, mesmo os conselhos mais fantasiosos, acabam sendo práticos. Possíveis, entende?_

_Sim, mas..._

_Como aquela vez em que ela respondeu a todos os anúncios pessoais dos jornais e depois escreveu sobre os homens que conhecera._

_E você também estava relutante com essa idéia_ – lembrou Ginny.

Draco levantou os olhos para o teto, suspirou fundo e começou de novo.

_O que eu estou querendo dizer é que qualquer um poderia ler o artigo e depois publicar seu próprio anuncio, já ciente de alguns imprevistos, de ciladas, digamos assim, porque Victoria já os prevenira. É o que ela faz, e por isso é tão popular. – Não estrague tudo, Ginny. Reme a favor, não contra._

Ginny precisou fazer um esforço tremendo para permanecer sentada. Nos três meses anteriores, ela usara amuletos do amor, freqüentara clubes de solitários e não se lembrava de quantas xícaras de café tomara, com homens insípidos, tudo em nome da pesquisa para Victoria Boulderbottom. O mais importante, porem, era que ela lera todas as cartas enviadas a Victoria.

As mulheres correspondiam de uma maneira que Ginny nunca sonhara ser possível. Algumas lhe contavam coisas íntimas, histórias de partir o coração, enquanto outras escreviam para expressar desaprovação de alguma coisa que ela fizera.

A maioria das cartas, contudo, era de mulheres que simplesmente se sentiram felizes em saber que não eram as únicas que haviam conhecido mais que a porção que lhes cabia de homens menos que perfeitos. O atrativo de Victoria era justamente o fato de ela ser uma delas; mais uma mulher com esperança de encontrar o verdadeiro amor, e que tinha o bom humor de achar graça quando tudo dava errado.

Se existia alguém que conhecia a chave do sucesso da coluna de Victoria, esse alguém era Ginny. E a ultima coisa que ela precisava era dos conselhos de Draco.

_Eu remo a favor_ – declarou, com veemência._ – Todos os dias. E sei que "O Casamento Ideal" é perfeito para Victoria._

Draco esfregou o rosto com uma mão.

_Como pode ter tanta certeza?_

_Por instinto e experiência._

_Não é suficiente, Ginny. _– Ele esticou o braço, tirou um disquete de dentro de uma caixa e colocou-o na mesa, diante de Ginny._ – Quero que dê uma olhada nisso._

Ela olhou para o disquete, com uma ruga na testa.

_O que é?_

_Uma nova série para você e Victoria._ – Draco girou a cadeira de frente para o computador, numa atitude que não deixava espaço para mais argumentos._ – A descrição é extensa, mas, se tiver alguma pergunta, poderemos conversar depois._

_Tenho uma pergunta, agora! Por que não discutiu a idéia comigo, primeiro?_

_Não senti necessidade._

_Como não sentiu necessidade? Estamos falando da minha coluna! Uma coluna que tem agradado e muito, sem qualquer palpite seu, durante dois anos._

_Não me obrigue a ser desagradável, Ginny._

_Acho que estou começando a compreender_ – disse ela, finalmente._ – Não faria diferença o que eu tivesse colocado em sua mesa, faria? Você teria rejeitado, de qualquer maneira._

_Está enganada_ – murmurou Draco, calmamente._ – Se eu sentisse que o artigo era promissor, eu o publicaria e simplesmente adiaria a nova série._

_Mas não a discutiria comigo, assim mesmo._

_Não._

_Por quê?_

_Porque, para falar com franqueza, não tenho tempo. Você esteve na reunião editorial. Está a par das modificações que quero fazer na Aspects, e no momento essa é minha principal preocupação. Estou interessado no que é bom para a revista, só isso._

Ginny levantou-se, colocou um dedo sobre o disquete de Draco e empurrou-o de volta.

_E eu estou interessada no que é bom para Victoria._

A expressão de Draco permaneceu impassível.

_Reflita um pouco a respeito, Ginny._

_Tenho uma proposta a fazer_ – declarou, com um entusiasmo contido, depois de alguns momentos de reflexão._ – Você publica meu artigo no próximo número da revista e eu começo imediatamente sua série, sem discutir. Que tal?_

Draco passou uma mão pelos cabelos. Estava começando a entender por que Marcus fora para o Alasca.

_É inacreditável, Ginny!_ – exclamou, exasperado._ – A resposta é não! A menos que... – acrescentou ele, depois de uma breve pausa._

_A menos que o que?_ – Ginny olhou para ele, esperançosa.

_Se você conseguir provar que esse tipo de artigo dá resultado, eu o publicarei._

Ginny deixou-se cair sentada na cadeira.

_E como vou provar?_

_Encontrando um marido rico, claro._

_Isso é ridículo!_

_É exatamente o que estou tentando lhe mostrar._

Ginny pôs-se de pé novamente, agitada.

_Não é desse ridículo que estou falando!_

Draco respirou profundamente, tentando manter a calma. A mente daquela criatura dava mais voltas que um saca-rolhas.

_Como assim, rico?_ – quis saber ela._ – Que tipo de riqueza?_

_Ora, que tipo, Ginny! Riqueza, fortuna... dinheiro!_

_Dinheiro velho ou novo?_

_Tanto faz._

_Ganho honestamente?_

Draco revirou os olhos.

O_ que você acha?_

_Só estou perguntando._

Com um longo suspiro, Draco levantou-se e contornou a mesa. A expressão de surpresa de Ginny transformou-se em curiosidade, quando ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um maço de notas. Aquilo encerraria o assunto, de uma vez por todas.

_Sem processos pendentes, e estritamente heterossexual. E até o Dia do Trabalho. É o acordo._ – Draco contou e separou cinco notas de dez e colocou-as sobre a mesa, empurrando-as para Ginny._ – Que tal?_

Ela contemplou o dinheiro, atônita. Draco vencera, ambos sabiam disso. Lançara uma luz diferente sobre o que não deveria passar de simples diversão para as leitoras. Ele conseguira.

Ginny, no entanto, nunca recusava um desafio. Não, se tivesse a mínima suspeita de que poderia ganhar. Tudo começara no dia em que seu irmão, Rony, balançara uma nota de um dólar acima de sua cabeça e apostara que ela não conseguiria entrar no cinema sem pagar e sem ser vista. Nenhum sorvete que ela tomara na vida tivera um sabor tão especial quanto o que ela comprara naquela tarde, com o dinheiro de Rony.

Ginny lançou um olhar de soslaio para Draco. Ele a observava atentamente, avaliando-lhe a hesitação, julgando as chances de ganhar a aposta.

Se Ginny recusasse, estaria admitindo derrota. Seria o mesmo que aceitar passivamente os planos de Draco para Victoria e deixar a coluna nas mãos dele, dali por diante, o que seria intolerável.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

"Que petulante", pensou Ginny, voltando a atenção para o dinheiro. Seria bem feito se ela entrasse no jogo dele e lhe ensinasse uma lição. Afinal, ela não tinha namorado, não estava saindo com ninguém e nem estava apaixonada. Depois de anos de busca, tudo que conseguira foram relacionamentos passageiros, sem conseqüências.

Talvez estivesse na hora de sonhar mais alto. Afinal, como costumava dizer tia Clothilde, "a dificuldade de fisgar um rico é a mesma de fisgar um pobre". A questão era, ela conseguiria?

Ginny virou-se e começou a andar de um lado para outro. Precisava de tempo para pensar.

_Tem alguma coisa gelada, ai?_ – perguntou, apontando para o minibar, no canto do escritório.

_Só umas pedras de gelo_ – disse Draco._ – mas posso preparar um drinque para nós. Que tal, uísque?_

Enquanto ele pegava os copos e o gelo, Ginny repassou mentalmente tudo que precisava para ganhar a aposta.

Primeiro, a imagem teria de ser perfeita: roupas, carro... Ela já tinha um Corvette clássico, ano 1963, herdado três anos antes de tia Clothilde. Podia riscar o item "carro", da lista. Assim como um bom colar de pérolas, um Corvette clássico se adapta a qualquer ocasião.

Faltavam as roupas e um endereço importante. Ginny também riscou ambos os itens. O limite de seu cartão de crédito não estava estourado, e se fosse necessário, ela poderia providenciar mais um ou dois. Quanto ao endereço... ela simplesmente não convidaria o possível noivo para ir à sua casa.

A única coisa que faltava era o pretendente. Ginny tamborilou os dedos na mesa. Os Estados Unidos era um país enorme. Valia a pena tentar.

Draco aproximou-se com os drinques e um sorrisinho triunfante no rosto. "Pobre Draco", pensou Ginny, aceitando o copo. "Nem imagina que já perdeu a aposta."

_Estou considerando sua sugestão_ – disse ela._ – Mas cinqüenta dólares não são suficientes._

Draco enfiou a mão no bolso.

_Quanto?_

Ginny fez um aceno com a mão.

_Deixe seu dinheiro aí. O que tenho em mente é muito mais interessante._

_Diga._

Ginny bebeu a dose de uísque praticamente de um só gole e colocou o copo vazio sobre a mesa.

_Se eu levar esse projeto adiante, terei um rombo em minhas finanças. Só criar a imagem certa custará uma fortuna. Concorda?_

Draco assentiu e tomou um gole de uísque.

_Por isso, se eu conseguir, você cobrirá todas as minhas despesas. Não a editora, Draco. Você. De seu bolso. Cada centavo._

_Se você conseguir, terá dinheiro mais que suficiente para cobrir as despesas. – observou ele._

_É o acordo._

_Não deixa de ser justo._ – Draco deu de ombros._ – Cobrirei as despesas._

Ginny deu um passo na direção dele.

_E quero que "O Casamento Ideal" seja uma série. Um artigo por semana, a partir de agora, até setembro._

Draco começou a protestar, porém Ginny ergueu uma mão.

_Pense bem, Draco. Enquanto estou lá fora, tentando provar que dá certo, os leitores poderão acompanhar o progresso de Victoria, suas vitórias e fracassos. Mas o resultado só será revelado no final._

Draco largou o copo sobre a mesa.

_Continue _– murmurou, com ar de pouco-caso, embora Ginny detectasse o brilho de interesse em seus olhos. Chegara o momento de dar o golpe.

Ela chegou mais perto.

_E, quando eu for pedida em casamento, você me dará sociedade na revista._

_Ei, espere um momento..._

_Não na editora, na revista_ – explicou ela._ – E não precisa ser metade. Trinta e três por cento estará perfeito._

Draco fez uma careta.

_Eu devia despedi-la, sabia?_

Ginny fingiu-se de magoada, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais de Draco.

_Qual o problema, Draco?_ – Ela traçou uma linha com a ponta do dedo no peito dele, fazendo-o recuar._ – Com medo de perder?_

Draco Baixou os olhos para a mão de Ginny.

_Nem por um momento._

_Então, qual é o problema? _– Ela contornou lentamente um dos botões da camisa dele com a ponta do dedo._ – Tenho certeza de que os leitores de Victoria vão adorar vê-la caçar um homem rico... Acompanhar os altos e baixos... "Ela conseguirÿ" "Não conseguirÿ" Tudo isso levará a um aumento de circulação da revista e representará propaganda para você._ – Ginny segurou o colarinho de Draco e puxou-o para a frente._ – E eu quero participar desse benefício._

Delicadamente, Draco abriu os dedos de Ginny e levou-lhe a mão aos lábios.

_É disso que eu gosto em você, Ginny. Você pensa como eu._

Ela não retirou a mão, surpresa com a suavidade do toque da pele áspera.

_Qual é a sua idéia, exatamente?_

_Qual será a minha parte nisto tudo, claro. _– Ginny tentou recuar, porem Draco segurou-a com firmeza._ – Preciso ter alguma vantagem._

_Aumento nos lucros e maior participação no mercado_ – murmurou ela._ – Que mais você quer?_

Draco acariciou a mão de Ginny, com o polegar.

_Algo que torne o acordo mais interessante para mim. Alguma coisa mais... pessoal._

Ginny ficou paralisada. Aquilo era inesperado. Draco sorriu e ela se sentiu derreter por dentro.

_Como o quê, por exemplo?_ – murmurou, subitamente mudando de opinião a respeito de covinhas em homens.

Draco suspendeu o queixo de Ginny com um dedo, forçando-a a encará-lo. Ela prendeu a respiração, enquanto um milhão de possibilidades lhe passavam pela mente.

_Como seu carro_ – sussurrou ele.

Ginny afastou a mão de Draco com um safanão e deu um passo para trás, bruscamente. Em que estava pensando? Mãos másculas, covinhas, respiração quente e mil outras coisas... E ele só estava preocupado com os negócios!

_Eu devia ter previsto! _– exclamou, andando de um lado para outro, com os punhos cerrados, contrafeita consigo mesma por ter sido tão tola._ – Você é um conspirador, isso sim!_

_Eu, conspirador? E você? Trinta e três por cento da revista?_

_Eu teria merecido_ – revidou Ginny._ – Além do que, meu carro tem valor sentimental incalculável!_

_Qual o problema, Ginny? Está com medo de perder?_

Ginny parou do lado oposto da mesa e olhou para Draco. Não lhe desejava mal por querer incluir seu Corvette na aposta... só uma bela calvície, e precoce! Mas era tarde demais para recuar. Ela pegou as notas.

_Apostado._

Draco levantou um punho triunfante no ar, enquanto Ginny guardava o dinheiro no bolso.

_Vou guardar isto, como um adiantamento._

_E talvez eu guarde seu carro em minha garagem, como adiantamento, também._

_Pode sonhar à vontade._

_Pelo menos, vou lá embaixo dar uma espiada nele. Só para ter certeza do que vou ganhar._

_Você vai ganhar uma sócia, Draco, só isso. Além do mais, o carro não está aqui. Está na garagem desde o começo do inverno e só vai sair de lá na segunda-feira._

_Por quê? O inverno acabou há meses._

_Tradição. O Corvette sai para a rua no primeiro dia de junho. Nem um dia antes._ – Ginny girou nos calcanhares e caminhou para a porta. _– Mas pode imprimir as cláusulas do acordo no computador._ – Ela parou com uma mão na maçaneta._ – Para não perder tempo, depois._

Draco atravessou a sala e espalmou uma mão contra a porta fechada, impedindo Ginny de sair.

_Você realmente acredita que é capaz?_

Ginny olhou para a mão de Draco e depois fitou-o nos olhos.

_Você perdeu a primeira aposta porque subestimou Victoria. E vai perder a segunda porque está subestimando a mim._

* * *

**N/A:** Mandem reviews Pleasssssssssse! Mesmo pra dizer que eu escrevo mal, mas postem reviews Pleasssssssse!  
**N/A2:** Sei que demorou muito, más é que no meio da semana mas precisamente na terça eu quebrei o braço direito e eu sou destra! Imaginem a confusão minha tendo de escrever com uma mão só!  
**N/A3:** Agora a sic deverá ser atualizada uma vez por semana! Se eu tiver algum problema na atualização eu aviso com antecedência. 


	3. Beijos, strudels e noivado

**O Casamento Ideal**

**_Disclaimer:_** Os personagens aqui apresentados não me pertencem, e sim as tias J.K.R. e Lynda. **_Resumo:_** Em um universo alternativo, Draco e Ginny são colegas em uma revista (pode parecer uma loucura) e decidem fazer uma aposta!**_ N/A:_** Essa é a minha 1º fic!

**O Casamento Ideal **

**_Disclaimer:_** Os personagens aqui apresentados não me pertencem, e sim as tias J.K.R. e Lynda. **_Resumo:_** Em um universo alternativo, Draco e Ginny são colegas em uma revista (pode parecer uma loucura) e decidem fazer uma aposta!**_ N/A:_** Essa é a minha 1º fic!

**_O que fazer para casar com um milionário, segundo Ginny Weasley: _**

**1.** Irrite seu chefe, Draco Malfoy, simpático e charmoso editor de uma revista, criando uma coluna polêmica – "O Casamento Ideal: Guia Prático." **2.** Aceite o desafio de Draco de seguir os própios conselhos e tratar de encontrar um marido rico. **3.** Passe a sair apenas com solteiros milionários. **4.** Chegue à conclusão de que todos eles perdem o encanto quando comparados com Draco, que, por acaso, também é um solteiro milionário. **5.** Tente convencer a si mesma de que não se sente atraída por Draco. **6.** Desista de tentar convencer-se. **7.** Ganhe a aposta.

_lalalalala -_ fala de personagens

**_Capitulo II – Beijos, strudels e noivado. _**

Ginny soprou um beijo para Draco e virou-se para sair, por pouco não colidindo com uma mulher que subitamente aparecera na porta do escritório.

Draco deu um passo à frente para descobrir que a pobre vítima de Ginny era Pansy Parkinson, a mulher com quem ele vinha saindo, ultimamente.

_Oh... desculpe_ – Disse Ginny, levando uma mão ao braço da jovem.

_Não foi nada_ – murmurou ela, com expressão séria, quase perplexa.

_Deixe-me apresentá-las devidamente _– interveio Draco._ – Pansy, esta é Ginny Weasley, uma das colunistas da Aspects. Ginny, esta é Pansy Parkinson._

_Da Galeria de Arte Parkinson-Height! _– exclamou Ginny._ – Eu sabia que tinha reconhecido você. Você foi destaque na série de Minerva McGonagall, no último inverno, sobre obras beneficentes!_

_Sim _– confirmou Pansy, olhando para Ginny com ar superior.

Ginny estendeu a mão.

_É um prazer conhece-la._

Pansy segurou as pontas dos dedos de Ginny.

_O prazer é meu._

_Bem..._ – Ginny virou-se para Draco._ – Eu gostaria de ficar, mas tenho muito o que fazer. Lugares para ir, pessoas para ver, tudo isso._

Pansy entrelaçou o braço com o de Draco, enquanto Ginny se afastava ao longo do corredor.

_Todas as suas colunistas são assim, tão... interessantes?_

_Não_ – respondeu Draco, acompanhando com o olhar a saia cinza justa, até esta desaparecer atrás de uma das divisórias.

Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir. Pansy estava na pista certa, mas "interessante" não era a palavra adequada para descrever Ginny Weasley.

Ginny era contraditória, sob todos os aspectos. Desafiadora e atrevida em um minuto, gentil e feminina no outro. Ele ainda podia sentir o calor da mão dela em seu peito, ainda se lembrava do brilho inteligente nos olhos expressivos, do desafio no sorriso cativante. Mas, acima de tudo, ainda podia ouvi-la prender a respiração, surpresa, quando ele lhe beijara a mão.

Draco esperava uma reação agressiva a seu gesto. Esperara tudo, menos aquela atitude suave, um amolecimento da espinha, como se ela quisesse aproximar-se mais, como se quisesse sentir o toque dele.

Draco reconhecia que fora uma manobra esperta. E quase funcionara. Se ele não tivesse se controlado, poderia ter sentido o sabor daqueles lábios. E então... bem, e então...

Pansy apertou-lhe o braço.

_Vai dizer um olá decente para mim, ou não?_ – exigiu ela.

Draco olhou para a mulher que o bom senso recomendava tratar o melhor possível e manter a seu lado. Não havia comparação entre ela e a que ocupava seus pensamentos naquele instante.

Pansy possuía uma beleza clássica, feições delicadas, cabelos castanhos sedosos e brilhantes. Sempre refinada e elegante, não franzia o nariz quando sorria e, certamente, não inclinava a cabeça para trás quando ria.

Mas o mais importante era que Pansy não rebatia cada frase que ele dizia, até o ponto de ele não ser mais capaz de se lembrar de que assunto estava falando. Ela se encaixava com perfeição na vida estruturada de Draco, mal se fazendo notar. Chegava a saía, sem discutir, sem perturbar.

Pansy era tudo que Draco precisava. N entanto, quanto mais a observava, mais ele se via procurando nela alguma coisa que o intrigasse. E se decepcionava, por que não encontrava.

Afastando os pensamentos perturbadores, ele enlaçou os braços ao redor da cintura de Pansy e puxou-a para dentro do escritório.

_Olá _– Sussurrou, fechando a porta com o pé.

Pansy colou o corpo ao dele e ofereceu-lhe os lábios. Draco inclinou a cabeça para a frente e beijou-a gentilmente, sonhando com outros lábios, bem mais cheios e quentes do que aqueles.

* * *

Ginny parou na porta do atravancado cubículo, contemplando o encosto da cadeira da editora social e de variedades. 

_Minerva _– chamou._ – Está ocupada?_

Minerva McGonagall girou na cadeira, com o telefone no ouvido. A expressão sombria iluminou-se quando ela viu quem era.

_Para você, não. Entre, entre _– convidou, esticando o braço para colocar o receptor no gancho. Ginny sabia que o truque do telefone e a expressão lúgubre eram para Draco. _– Alias, chegou na hora certa._

Minerva abriu a gaveta inferior da escrivaninha e tirou de dentro uma embalagem branca de plástico.

Strudel _da Henrikson's. _– Ela colocou a caixa diante de Ginny. _– Ainda está quente!_

Minerva McGonagall era ma das poucas pessoas que Ginny conhecia que não se preocupava com o peso. Com quase cinqüenta anos de idade, ingeria diariamente uma quantidade de calorias que deixavam Ginny estupefata e com inveja, pois Minerva parecia não engordar jamais. Quase sempre, Ginny cedia à tentação de aceitar a oferta da amiga, mas pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, o aroma de maçã e canela não conseguiu seduzi-la.

_Depois, talvez_ – murmurou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se. _– Preciso falar com você._

Minerva deu de ombros e pegou a caixa de volta.

_Então, fale._

_Ou dei o passo mais sensacional de minha carreira hoje, ou cometi a maior asneira de minha vida._

_Outra vez?_

_É sério, Minerva. Vou me casar._

_Claro. E eu serei modelo de capa, na edição de trajes de banho, no próximo verão._ – Minerva levantou a tampa de plástico, revelando duas generosas e suculentas fatias de _apfelstrudel._

_Eu vou me casar, mesmo!_

_É essa a asneira? _– Magda abriu um guardanapo de papel sobre o colo.–_Não se preocupe. O casamento não é assim tão terrível. Gostei dos meus três. De algumas partes deles, pelo menos. Quem sabe, em um momento de fraqueza, talvez eu até arrisque de novo._ – Ela tirou um garfo descartável de dentro de um pequeno saco plástico e mostrou-o a Ginny. _– Tem certeza de que não quer um pedaço? Esse _strudel_ é divino!_

_Minerva, preciso de sua ajuda!_

_Certo. Pode anotar. Recepção no Carmen's, e não assine nada antes da cerimônia. _– Minerva esperou o garfo em uma das fatias do_ strudel_._ – Quem é o felizardo, aliás?_

_Ainda não sei._

_Hum, que plano ótimo... Assim, se você mudar de idéia, não vai magoar ninguém, não é mesmo?_ – Minerva engoliu um pedaço do doce.

_O problema é que preciso de sua ajuda para encontrá-lo._

_Para encontrar quem?_

_Um noivo!_ – exclamou Ginny, impaciente.

Minerva olhou ao redor do cubículo, enquanto mastigava outro pedaço.

_Por acaso tem alguma placa de "_Cupido_" por aqui e eu nem notei?_

Ginny baixou a voz para quase um sussurro.

_Não, mas tenho a impressão de que você vai achar muito interessante, depois que eu lhe contar._

Minerva apoiou o garfo no _strudel._

_Fale._

Ginny explicou o que acontecera no escritório de Draco, a aposta, a proposta de sociedade, tudo. Com exceção de um pequeno detalhe. Não havia necessidade de dizer que ela chegara a pensar, por um breve momento, que Draco malfoy a beijaria. Nem que seu coração disparara por causa disso.

Quando ela terminou, havia um brilho intenso nos olhos de Minerva.

_Então, o que acha?_ – perguntou Ginny, ansiosa.

Minerva inclinou-se para a frente.

_Acho que você é um gênio! Até já consigo imaginá-la em uma sala só sua, com secretária e tudo mais. Mas confesso que estou surpresa por Draco ter concordado com a sociedade._

_Elenão acredita que vou conseguir. Aliás, nem eu mesma tenho certeza. Como posso me casar, só para ganhar uma aposta, Minerva?_

_Ora, talvez você encontre seu príncipe encantado, por que não?_

_E, se eu não encontrar? Vou perder meu carro!_ – choramingou Ginny._ – Tia Clothilde não vai me perdoar. Ela vai vir, todas as noites, puxar minha perna, tenho certeza!_

_Se você perder a aposta, paga a Draco o valor do carro, pronto!_

_Ficou maluca Minerva! Não tenho esse dinheiro!_

_Então, minha filha, faça pensamento positivo. Cada vez que conhecer um homem, deixe a mente e o coração abertos. Não é tão difícil, é?_

Ginny estudou o rosto da amiga. Para Minerva, havia uma solução simples para tudo.

Seria possível que o homem perfeito estivesse sentado em sua limusine, naquele momento, com uma taça de champanhe em uma mão e o coração na outra, à espera de uma mulher com cabelos ruivos e quadris finos? Impossível saber. Afinal, as coisas mais estranhas e inesperadas aconteciam.

Ginny Sorriu.

_Está bem... seguirei seu conselho._

Minerva deu um tapinha na mesa.

_Maravilha! Agora, como posso ajudar você? De um jeito ou de outro, você precisa ganhar. Não suporto a idéia de nunca mais andar naquele carro!_

_Dê-me uma idéia de por onde começar_ – sugeriu Ginny._ – Você fala com pessoas famosas todos os dias. Poderia me apresentar a algumas delas. Pelo menos, seria uma maneira de eu ingressar no ambiente._

_Bem, vejamos... O ideal seria um homem que não gostasse de badalação demais... Um tipo discreto. Mas estabilidade e menos agitação, certo?_ – Minerva abriu a gaveta superior do arquivo e folheou as pastas. _– Não dinheiro velho, mas que esteja circulando há tempo suficiente para ter credibilidade. Vamos lá_

Ela tirou uma pasta de dentro da gaveta e colocou-a diante de Ginny.

_Acho que isto aqui é exatamente o que você precisa._

Ginny leu a etiqueta.

_"Futuros Eventos Sociais"?_

_Isso mesmo, querida._ – Minerva abriu a pasta e espalhou o conteúdo sobre a mesa.

_Inaugurações, exposições de arte, obras beneficentes, tudo isso. Eventos sem a menor graça, a maioria deles, mas sempre com um amplo desfile de homens ricos._

Ginny examinou por alto as fichas, sentido as apreensões se desvanecerem e o excitamento crescer.

_Mas isso é maravilhoso! Alguma coisa para esses dias?_

Minerva remexeu na papelada.

_Na verdade, haverá um grande evento, esta noite. _– Ela tirou um cartão rosa-pálido de entre os demais e balançou-o diante do rosto de Ginny._ – Aqui está. Baile de Gala da Feira de Antiguidades. Pousada Westfield Inn, sete horas. Mais de seiscentos membros da alta sociedade estarão làbebericando champanhe e mordiscando caviar. Eu pretendia passar por làantes da estréia da peça no teatro municipal, mas, se você quiser, pode ir no meu lugar._

Ginny pôs-se de pé e arrancou o convite da mão de Minerva.

_Depois te conto como foi_ – murmurou, caminhando para a porta.

_Ei, só um minuto, Cinderela! Você ainda não está pronta para ir ao baile. Não me leve a mal, querida, essa sua roupa é uma graça, mas não é apropriada para a ocasião._ – Minerva girou o relógio de ouro no pulso e vasculhou os cartões sobre a mesa, antes de separar um deles e entrega-lo a Ginny. _– Pronto, aqui está. Lavender Brown. É uma modista. É nova, ainda não muito conhecida, mas ótima! Já apareceu em minha coluna. Diga que eu a recomendei e que você é Victoria Boulderbottom. Ela vai ficar alucinada. E vai ajudá-la, com certeza._

Ginny examinou o cartão.

_Acha que ela talvez me empreste algumas roupas?_

_Vá Sonhando!_

_Por que não?_ – Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas. _– Pense bem, Minerva. Se eu prometer usar exclusivamente os modelos dela e fizer propaganda disso em minha coluna, enquanto estiver empenhada nessa missão lunática, poderá ser interessante para ela._

Minerva balançou a cabeça, sorridente.

_Você é a criatura mais maquiavélica que já conheci._

_É por isso que nos damos tão bem!_ – lembrou Ginny, brincalhona._ – Obrigada por tudo, Minerva! Estou em divida com você._

_Tudo bem_ – Minerva levou à boca um pedaço de strudel._ – Só quero que você faça o que prometeu._

_Mente aberta, pensamento positivo!_ – exclamou Ginny, solene.

_Agora, vá garota! Estou curiosa de ver o resultado dessa história._

Ginny cortou com a mão um pedaço do _strudel_ e levantou-o no ar.

_Ao casamento... e ao amor!_

* * *

_- Algum problema?_ – perguntou Pansy. 

Draco afastou-se dela.

_Claro que não. Por que pergunta?_

Pansy balançou a cabeça, com seu jeito refinado e discreto.

_Você parece preocupado, só isso._

_Tenho várias coisas para resolver._

Pansy segurou a mão de Draco e conduziu-o para o sofá.

_É exatamente por isso que estou aqui_ – Ela se sentou e gesticulou para que ele fizesse o mesmo._ – Estou a caminho de Westfield, para supervisionar os últimos preparativos para a inauguração da Feira de Antiguidades, esta noite. Pensei que talvez você quisesse ir comigo._

_Acho que não, Pansy._

_Mas eu providenciei um chá completo especial para o comitê!_ – Ela entrelaçou os dedos com os de Draco e tentou puxa-lo para o sofá. _– Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar._

Draco desvencilhou-se e voltou para a mesa.

_Pode ser, mas não posso sair agora._

_Claro._ – Pansy levantou-se e aproximou-se dele._ – Eu gostaria que você fosse comigo, mas compreendo._

Como sempre.

Draco reprimiu um sorriso, conforme a imagem de Ginny, naquele mesmo lugar, surgia em sua mente. A pose empertigada, o ar de desafio, o olhar brilhante... Ela não seria compreensiva, ou previsível; seria, no mínimo, uma experiência extenuante. Energia demais, empenho demais, tudo demais. Mas... interessante.

_Ouviu o que eu disse?_ – A voz de Pansy interrompeu o devaneio de Draco. Ele olhou para ela, sem expressão no rosto._ – Deixarei um convite, para o caso de você decidir ir, mais tarde. Estou atrasada._

_Muito bem._ – Draco acompanhou-a até a porta, surpreso por se sentir aliviado com a partida dela.

Ele abriu a porta no momento em que Ginny saía do escritório de Minerva, balançando um pedaço de papel como se fosse uma espada. Ela se virou e Draco contemplou um sorriso enigmático no rosto afogueado.

Ginny não se desconcertou; ergueu o braço e brandiu o papel para ele, antes de se afastar ao longo do corredor, movendo sedutoramente os quadris.

_Que garota petulante, Draco!_ – exclamou pansy, com uma ruga na testa.

Draco segurou-lhe o braço e conduziu-a ao longo do corredor.

_Ela está convencida de que vai ganhar._

_Ganhar o que?_

_Bobagem... deixe para lá._ – Draco parou do lado de fora do escritório de Minerva. _– Boa festa_ – desejou, apressadamente, antes de desaparecer atrás da divisória.

Minerva girou na cadeira, quando Draco entrou. Ele tirou o fone da mão dela e colocou-o no gancho.

Minerva riu e ofereceu-lhe uma caixa de bombons.

_Por que eu nunca consigo enganar você? Aceita?_

_Não, obrigado._ – Ele apoiou as duas mãos na mesa. _– O que você deu a Ginny?_

Minerva escolheu um bombom e colocou-o, inteiro, na boca.

_Eu? Nada... por quê?_

_O que acha de passar um mês fazendo cobertura de exposições de cães?_

A mão de Minerva paralisou, sobre a caixa de bombons.

_Você não está falando sério._

Draco não respondeu. Limitou-se a continuar fitando Minerva fixamente.

_Está bem! Eu dei a ela um convite para o baile da Feira de Antiguidades._

_O que mais?_

_Nada..._

_Podemos incluir também uma cobertura completa dos banquetes dos jogadores de críquete._

Minerva revirou os olhos.

_O endereço de uma modista... Só isso, juro!_

_Que modista?_

_Lavender Brown. Mas..._

_Obrigado, Minerva. _– Ele deu um tapinha nas costas dela._ – Você é uma grande amiga._

_Não diga a ela que eu contei!_

_Não, desde que você me avisa cada vez que der um convite para ela._

Draco voltou para sua sala, sentindo-se estranhamente aliviado. Sua atenção foi atraída para o disquete que entregara a Ginny, pouco antes. Ele o segurou na mão e examinou-o, com ar pensativo. Fora propositalmente ignorado, ou simplesmente esquecido? Com Ginny Weasley, qualquer coisa era possível.

_Não_ que tivesse importância, pensou, enfiando o disquete no bolso. Ele teria oportunidade de entregá-lo, naquela noite.

* * *

**Prévia do Capítulo 3.**

_- Quem é o grã-fino? – perguntou Ginny.  
__- O príncipe herdeiro Duncan Fox – respondeu Draco.  
__- Ele é rico?  
__- Milionário.  
__- Você disse que ele é livre?  
__- Já se casou e se divorciou duas vezes. Vou apresentá-la a ele.  
__- Draco, você não vai falar nada...  
__- Relaxe – murmurou ele, quando Duncan se aproximou. _

Agora esperem um pouquinho e terão um belo capítulo!

* * *

**N/A:** Mandem reviews Pleasssssssssse! Mesmo pra dizer que eu escrevo mal, mas postem reviews Pleasssssssse!  
**N/A2:** Sei que demorou muito, más é que dessa vez foi pq tava sem net aki em casa pq meu pai cancelou o provedor e colocou banda larga e eu tava de férias na praia e lá eu tava sem o que faltava pra digitar!  
**N/A3:** Agora a fic deverá ser atualizada uma vez por semana! Se eu tiver algum problema na atualização eu aviso com antecedência.  
**N/A4: **To muito feliz com as reviews que vcs me mandam! Pq me faz sentir que vcs são mais especiais pra mim como nunca e me faz feliz também pq me anima a continuar! E por favor não me matem!

* * *


End file.
